


鹿《SSHP》

by FengChern



Series: HP小短篇 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:42:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22198027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FengChern/pseuds/FengChern
Summary: 跪坐在石內卜躺倒著的身體旁邊，哈利邊伸手壓著石內卜脖子上仍不斷滲出鮮血的傷口，邊強迫自己深呼吸。站在他身後大概三、四步距離的妙麗跟榮恩都有些驚訝，這或許是他們認識哈利六年多以來第一次感受到哈利的驚慌失措。
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Series: HP小短篇 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597888
Kudos: 7





	鹿《SSHP》

**Author's Note:**

> 服用須知：  
> 1.敝人生平第二篇HP同人。  
> 2.不排除可以與《情史》搭配閱讀。  
> 3.文為小甜餅。  
> 4.全篇使用繁體字及台譯。  
> 5.如有需要陸譯版可以留言提出。

鹿《SSHP》

跪坐在石內卜躺倒著的身體旁邊，哈利邊伸手壓著石內卜脖子上仍不斷滲出鮮血的傷口，邊強迫自己深呼吸。站在他身後大概三、四步距離的妙麗跟榮恩都有些驚訝，這或許是他們認識哈利六年多以來第一次感受到哈利的驚慌失措。

「我該怎麼做？」

微微顫抖著聲音，哈利勉強自己保持冷靜的問著。

「把我的眼淚收集起來，放進儲思盆裡。」

「不是！我不是說這個！我是說……」用力咬了一下自己的嘴唇，哈利知道自己現在根本沒有時間慌亂。「我想要救你，我該怎麼做？」

哈利等著石內卜回答他，但是等來的卻是一陣輕笑，隨即上升的火氣瞬間就止住了哈利原來的不知所措。

「別笑！沒有時間了！」

「你聽到了，娜吉妮的蛇毒無人能解。」

「不可能！一定有辦法，就連蛇怪的毒都……」

像是忽然想起了什麼，哈利從隨身的腰帶拿出一個小瓶子，那是他從為鄧不利多哀悼的佛客使身上蒐集來的眼淚。完全沒有遲疑的，他把那個瓶子裡的眼淚滴到了石內卜身上被娜吉妮的蛇毒侵蝕的傷口上，妙麗和榮恩也馬上反應了過來，合力治療著石內卜脖子上被佛地魔用魔杖劃傷的傷口。

「我以為你會恨我。」

輕輕的石內卜這麼說著，哈利確認了所有蛇毒製造的傷口都處理完之後，微微抬頭直視著石內卜的眼睛。

「我也以為我會恨你。」

緩緩舒了一口氣，哈利看向手中一滴眼淚都沒有留下的小瓶子，心裡突然有些複雜起來，他心裡塞滿的情緒很多，一時之間他也沒有辦法很清楚的說出他的感覺，只知道他並不覺得後悔。

伸手取過哈利手中那個空了的瓶子，石內卜把他的眼淚裝了進去，同時指導著妙麗和榮恩換一個治療咒語。

「你的眼淚又不能治病。」

哈利邊嫌棄的說著邊接過石內卜遞過來的裝了眼淚的小瓶子。他其實知道石內卜的意思，但是在心情這麼複雜的情況下，他仍忍不住口出惡言。看著妙麗和榮恩同時放下魔杖，哈利急切的伸手想要翻動石內卜沾著血跡的領子，然而手才剛放上去，隨即就被石內卜壓住。

「我們該走了，石內卜教授。」

妙麗飛快的說著，她發現了石內卜和哈利的對望中透出的一點點尷尬，急忙想要緩和。不過也確實如她所說，他們現在沒有那麼多時間耽擱在這裡。才剛站起來，就聽到佛地魔伴隨著嘶嘶聲的低語，預告著他們的決戰之時。

哈利偏頭看了妙麗一眼，多年來相處的默契讓妙麗立刻就知道了哈利的意思，快速的把魔杖指向正準備爬起來的石內卜，她什麼也沒有說，但是石內卜卻陷入了昏迷。

「妳放了一個無聲咒？」榮恩驚訝的喊著，看著哈利跟妙麗一起要把石內卜拖到房間裡的一個十分隱密的角落，「還不如把他關起來呢。」邊幫忙把哈利和妙麗前進的道路清空，榮恩邊小小聲的碎唸著。

「真是太聰明了，榮恩！」

哈利突然拍了榮恩一下，這麼喊著，並且找了一個剛好能把容納石內卜的箱子，三個人合力把石內卜關了進去。

而當石內卜再次看到哈利、妙麗跟榮恩三個人，已經是大戰結束之後，他覺得他應該憤怒，但是看著哈利額角沾著的血跡，他又一句話也說不出來，最後只是理了理儀容，轉身要遠離他們三個。

「我看了儲思盆了！」哈利喊著，石內卜停在原地，同時妙麗伸手拉了拉榮恩的袖子，兩個人緩步朝門外走去。「我不恨你。」哈利繼續說著，幾步走到石內卜身後，沒有過多思考的抱住了背對著他的石內卜。

「真的，我不恨你。」

像是不知道要說什麼，哈利再次重複這句話。石內卜沒有拍開他的手，就只是靜靜的沒有說話。他們都沉默了起來，許久許久，石內卜才緩緩的說著：

「你有一雙和你媽媽一樣的眼睛。」

「我知道。」

深深吸了一口氣，石內卜忽然覺得有些猶豫起來，他偏過頭看到哈利緊緊的環抱著他，臉貼在他的後背，讓人看不到臉上的表情。

「……我在儲思盆裡看到了兩隻鹿，教授。」  
「一隻牝鹿，一隻牡鹿。」

哈利悶悶的說著，石內卜不確定哈利是因為臉貼在他的後背很難出聲，還是心情低落而顯得語氣如此，但是他確實感受自己的心有點微微的起伏。

「放手，波特。」強迫自己壓下心中的不穩，石內卜這麼說著，同時也用手去拉著哈利仍緊緊抓著他黑袍的手。「我不知道你在說什麼，我的護法依然是牝鹿。」

「證明給我看，教授。」

「我為什麼要……」

「疾疾，護法現身。」

哈利放開緊抱著石內卜的手，從腰帶抽出自己的魔杖，輕聲唸著護法咒。石內卜不知道哈利的用意，就只是很隨意的朝哈利的護法看去，但站在他們面前的哈利的護法卻不是石內卜記憶中的牡鹿，是一隻牝鹿。

「換你了，教授。」

石內卜抿緊了嘴，動作十分緩慢的從腰帶裡抽出魔杖。他其實是知道的，在那天向鄧不利多展示完他的牝鹿護法之後，他忽然發現了自己的護法變成了牡鹿，即使再怎麼否定他也知道原因源自於什麼。

深吸一口氣，石內卜用沒有拿著魔杖的那隻手拉了拉沾血的領子，後來像是下定了決心，魔杖指向一邊，輕輕唸著：

「疾疾，護法現身。」

一如哈利所預料的，站在石內卜魔杖所指之處的護法是一隻牡鹿。

忽然他們都沉默了，就連站在旁邊的牝鹿和牡鹿都是。

「嘿，哈利，我和妙麗要幫忙把傷員送進聖蒙果，你要不要……」榮恩照慣例的大嗓門由遠而至，當他把頭探進門裡，眼睛對上分別站在哈利和石內卜旁邊的兩隻鹿護法之後，突然又噤了聲。「噢，抱歉……」邊說著，榮恩邊又退了出去。

「你最好也去一趟醫院，波特。」收回了護法，石內卜微微看向門口，輕聲的說著，語氣也盡量和平常一樣故意的略帶些冰冷。

哈利收回護法之後竄到了石內卜面前，那雙晶亮漂亮的綠眼睛直直盯著石內卜看，不知道哪來的勇氣，哈利用力踮起腳尖吻了一下石內卜後，又快速的跑開了。

「我想，您也需要去一趟聖蒙果，教授。」臨踏出門口前，哈利邊用涼涼的手背壓制臉上的竄升的溫度，邊用愉快的語氣輕輕說著。

鹿《完》  
by.FengChern


End file.
